Knuckles
by Starscream's Biglover
Summary: "And have ya ever snuk inta the white house?" asked Kid Ka-Knuckles. "No!" "And uh... do ya still want revenge on that ol' orphanage o' yours?" Edith meets the young street fighter Kid Ka-Knuckles who turns out to be a super villain in training. When he offers her a place in his gang will Edith take it? Will she get revenge on Mrs. Hattie? All deals come with a price to pay! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Edith, and her family. It focus on Edith- she is the main character in this story, and it takes place 3 months after the first movie. (Remember in the first movie, Gru took the girls to the amusement park, indicating it must have been summer. This is just 3 months after- the beginning of the school season).

It also represents how I felt at my grade school, because I was bullied... even in preschool, people wouldn't leave me alone. In fact, one day, (I remember it SO perfectly!) I was on a walk with some of the kids from preschool. We always went on walks, to get energy, and they sang that song (just as an example) 'Katie and Patrick sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' They sang that, and I walk in front of them, listening to that entire song! It crushed me! Some of Edith's feelings represents how I felt... being bullied.

Edith and her sisters start off fresh and new all new school, and new people, all with different personalities, clothes and families. Margo is the only one who is in highschool, and won't be going to the same school's as her sisters, so she can't look out for them. Agnes is in preschool (the grade school had a pre- kindergarten... sort of thing) and Edith is in sixth. ENJOY!

~Starscream's Biglover

* * *

**~For the graduating class of 2013. Goodbye, and goodluck to all, my friends!;) **

**-Katrina Lina :D**

Gru got up at the sound of his alarm, beeping uncontrollably. He opened his eyes, grumbled in annoyance, and shot it with his freeze ray. He laughed evilly to himself, sat up, and rubbed his eyes, yawning in the process. The ex- villain changed out of his pajamas, and into his usual black pants, and sweatshirt and grey- black scarf. He went to the bathroom, relieved himself, and washed his face.

Gru went into the kitchen, and started making pancakes for his girls- one in the shape of a unicorn, one as a dead guy, and another was just a regular pancake. Today was the first day in school for Margo, Edith and Agnes, and he wanted everything to be perfect for his girls. He wasn't sure about sending them off to a new school, alone... and unsupervised- by him at least; especially when he could've had them home schooled, but he had to give in when he saw Agnes holding her breath, and giving him puppy dig eyes.

He looked at the clock which said 6:59, and rushed to set the table; Agnes' and Edith bus was supposed to pick them up at 7:30, and Edith's bus comes around 8:00. Gru sighed in relief that he would have enough time to have the girls get dressed, eat the pancakes, and have time to talk... well at least with Margo.

Gru went upstairs to their bedroom, and was met with Agnes drawing (what appeared to be a minion), Margo putting on makeup, and a sleeping Edith. "Good morning Agnes." said Gru, walking over to her, and kissed her forehead. Then, he went over to Margo, and kissed her forehead, and looked at her outfit; Margo was wearing short, _short_ jean pants, and a blue tank top. "Ah... don't you think maybe dat's a bet to... flashy?" he asked.

"No, not really. I'm just worried that I'll look ugly." Margo replied, putting lipstick on.

"Well... I mean dat tank top shows some cleavage, so- what's a cleavage?" Agnes asked, coming over to Gru and Margo, who looked at eachother.

"Ah, nothing. I'll tell you about it when your older." Gru replied, walking over to Edith. He poked her a few times, and sighed as she rolled over to the other side of her bomb for a bed. "Edith? Edith? EDITH! Come on, school starts today! It's time to get up!" Gru said, shaking her. Edith grumbled, and hid her face in her blanket. "Um... any ideas, Margo?" Gru asked.

"Edith, Gru made choclate chip pancakes, and your's is in the shape of a dead guy." she said, applying eye shadow to her face. Edith's head almost immediately jerked up, and she said, "Cool, I'll have twelve!"

"I'm afraid dat you're going to have to get dressed first, kiddo." Gru said. Surprisingly, Edith di as she was told, and ran over to her dresser to slip some clothes on. Gru decided to go back downstairs, and wait for the girls to come and eat their breakfast. Margo followed him out, and sat down at the table, waiting for her sisters to arrive.

"So, are you excited for school?" Gru asked.

"Actually, between you and me, I'm kinda scared."

"Bout what?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"What if no one likes me? I mean this is my first time at a new school, and now I'm not even going to be with my sisters."

"Ey, ders nothing to be scared about. I'm sure you'll get along with da kids at your school... And if you don't, I always have my freeze ray." Gru mumbled.

"What?"

"Ah, nothing." Just as Margo was about to reply, Agnes and Edith came downstairs, and sat at the kitchen table, eating the pancakes. Gru poured them some milk, and watched as the trio ate in silence... perhaps a bit to fast. Finally, the bus came over, and Edith ran out the door, pulling Agnes with her. He waved goodbye in the door, and walked back over to Margo. She looked at the door, stunned that Edith was that excited about school.

"What is wrong?" Gru asked.

"Nothing, it;s just I've never seen Edith that excited about school before." Margo replied, blinking.

"I vill admit, I was not expecting her to be dat excited either." Gru replied, clearing the table. Margo helped him, and waited for the bus to arrive. When it did, she kissed Gru on the cheek, and headed out the door. Gru could already see her talking, and shaking hands from the window. He smiled.

* * *

So, how's it going so far? Let me know what you think!;) Please review, favorite, and follow.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the teacher

In this chapter, the girls get settled into their new schools... And Edith meets her bully! dun, dun DUUUUUUUN!:D Listen carefully, and if you have any questions, let me know in the reviews, or PM me.

**~Starscream's Biglover**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Edith's school; 8:01**

Edith scrambled off the bus, and hurried into the school, along with the other kids. She didn't care that her pink hat covering most of her face; she didn't care that she practically tripped over the cuffs of her jeans; she didn't care if her clothes were _horribly_ unmatched; she didn't care if she had some dirt smudged on her face, or if her hair was tangled, and itched like crazy; she didn't care that she probably reeked of sweat and dirt since she had been exploring in junk yards. She was ready for a new start in her life... even if it might not be a normal life, or perhaps half normal, half messed up.

She skipped down the corridors of her school, passing each blue locker, and each door leading to different rooms, some bigger than others, and some smaller. Edith turned left, then right, then straight, and right, then back, and then _left_, and finally came to a halt at her room, mark '8.' She walked into the room, and looked for her name tag, once finding it, placing her book bag down, and unpacked her books, placing them in the right places. Edith took her place in her seat, and made small talk with a boy behind her.

He was a skinny boy, with brown hair, and had natural, golden, highlighted streaks in his hair. Like Edith, he wore a hat, that was entirely white, with dark blue outlines, and wore it backwards. He wore brown cargo pants, and had a white t-shirt, also outlined in blue- especially around the neck. It had a logo of a basketball being shot into a hoop, leaving a grey-black trail of wind behind it. His name was Darren, he said, and enjoyed sports, like basketball and football. "So, yeah, I mean I like relaxing, but I can't stand still for long, I always have to be moving around at sometime, ya know?" Darren said, bright green eyes that practically glowed into her dark, blue eyes, twinkling in the light.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I know! I can _never_ stand still," Edith said, sighing. "I'm what they call a thrillseeker, or so I've been told, ya know? Always finding the weirdest things, and always looking for trouble, or something to mess with. I know it sounds like... really messed up, but I kinda like it! I mean so what if I'm grounded for a few weeks or two months? Doesn't last long, and I can always sneak a few stunts, so long as no one notices." Edith said.

"Nah, it's not messed up... It's actually pretty cool! I like a girl who's not afraid of getting into trouble! Your'e actually really kind of- Good morning class!" the teacher said, interrupting their conversation, and snapping the kids back into reality. "My name," he said, writing his last name on the chalk board, "Is Mr. Wakens. Welcome to the sixth grade! I expect great things from all of you, and trust that you will all succeed in the near future. Study hard, and you will be rewarded; fail to do so, and the consequences will be severe."

"Oh, you SO got that from the Harry Potter Movie!" Edith said to herself.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Wakens said, raising his glasses a bit, and glaring at Edith who now realized her mistake.

"Uh... I'm just saying, that's what that Umbridge women said in the fifth movie of Harry Potter... when she was talking to her class... I'm a big Potter fan." Edith said, shrinking in her seat a bit.

"Ah yes, I... remember seeing that in the theaters with my family," he said, moving closer to her. "And what might your name be?"

"Ah... Edith... Edith Parker." said Edith, slouching slightly.

"Well, like you, I too share your love for Harry Potter, Ms. Parker, but I'm afraid now is not the time for that, nor an excuse for dilly- dallying." he said, slamming his hands on her desk, making Edith jump a bit in her seat. "And I would appreciate it if you would keep your conversations to yourself, Ms. Parker!" And with that, the teacher walked back to the dusty chalkboard, talking about what he expects from his fellow students, eyeing all of them like a hawk.

Edith sighed, and leaned back in her chair. She could feel someone the boy behind her watching her, and sunk even lower in her chair, but she felt something else as well. Like someone else was enjoying this all to much; Edith scanned the room for the source, and when she did, she was met with a girl wearing a black t-shirt, grey jeans, a leather jacket, and black boots. She had bright, green eyes, and black hair, that looked that the night sky. The girl was obviously holding back a laugh the entire time, judging on the smile that was on her face. Edith smiled awkwardly back, unsure if she was laughing at or with her. The girl shook her head, and focused on whatever the teacher was saying. Edith sighed, and thought best to focus on Mr. Wakens, then to get into even more trouble.

* * *

After four hours of nothing but mathematics, history, and the rest if the most boring subjects on the planet, Edith was finally able to go to lunch, and enjoy her recess period. Edith observed the tables, and looked around for a place to sit. She pulled her hat out of her eyes, and walked down the tables. She couldn't find that boy she was talking to earlier, nor could she find that goth- like girl (and she was pleased about that), so in the end, she ended up sitting next a girl with long, brown hair, who wore a scruffy, pink and purple sweater (that looked as if it was hand knitted), and wore braces. She was that type of girl who wasn't strong, or competitive, nor was she an athlete; she was the type of girl that had asma, a sniffed her nose conveniently- the bookworm kinda girl. Edith also noticed how many freckles were on her face.

"Oh, hell." Edith sighed.

"What was that?" the girl asked, turning around.

"What? Oh, ah... nothing." Edith said looking away.

"Oh, well, my name's Quinn, Quinn Heatherstone." _Even her last name is loserish!_ Edith thought to herself. "Um, my name's Edith. Edith Parker. Nice to, ah... meet you." Edith said, shaking hands. She quickly wiped her hand under the table when Quinn wasn't looking.

"So, where do you live?" Quinn asked, sniffing.

"Ah, no where important." Edith replied.

"Oh... kay." she replied. There was an awkward silence between the two. Edith began eating her lunch once more.

* * *

At the end of the day, Edith packed all her books, and what not, and was about to leave, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned aroud, about to slap the hand off, but stopped herself when she realized it was Darren. "Oh, hey." she said.

"Hey. So, how was your first day? I mean ya know, other than being interrogated by Mr. Asshole over there." he said, pointing to the teacher, who was reading a stack of papers. Edith had to laugh at that. "Well, it was... alright." she said, in between laughs.

"You should laugh more," he said, smiling at her. "Well, I gotta go, so I'll catch cha later, kay?" he asked, pulling his hat lower.

"Yeah, totally." Edith said. He turned to leave, but Edith when suddenly remembered her plans to go to skating, she went after him, again. "Ah, hey Darren, wait a minute."

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around.

"Um, so do you like... skate?" she asked.

"Ah, YEAH! Like only every day of my entire life, why?"

"Well, I was going to the skating park tonight, in case you wanted ta like.. I don't know, come with?"

"Ah, sure, which park?"

"Golden Bridges. I heard they put a new ramp there. Wanna check it out?"

"Golden Bridge? Hmm... it's far from where I live... Alright, tonight at say 6:45?"

"Yeah, cool."

"Cool, talk to ya later, Edith."

"Cool." Edith said. He laughed at her, and turn to leave once more. "Smooth." a voice said behind her. It was that goth chick from earlier. She smirked at her, and left Edith, confused and silent. "Freak." she finally said. Edith turned for the door, and walked out of the classroom unsure about the gothic chick.

* * *

So, how was this chapter? Crappy, good... ups and downs? Let me know, kay?

~Starscream's Biglover


	3. Chapter 3: Skate Date

So, couple things for this chapter; First, Edith and Darren are going to the skate park and they have a really good time:) Second off- THEY'RE JUST FRIENDS! Third, we have a new character in this chapter, who makes an appearance quite often. Pay attention to him, to there's something you'll learn about him in the next chapter!;)

~Biglover- YES THAT'S MAH NEW NAME! NO LIKE, NO READ BIOTCH!

ALL MAH LURRRRRVE, Biglover! CUZ DAT BE MAH NEW NICKNAME!:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D CALL ME BIGLOVER FROM NOW ON!... :)

* * *

That afternoon, Edith went home, and waited for what deemed like the longest time in the world! She would stare at the clock, listening to her heart thumping in her chest, and twiddle around with her fingers, or whatever she could fine; the blinds, the remote, the pens, her hat- ANYTHING she could find! There was nothing on the television on anyways.

"Edith?" a voice asked, making Edith jump outta her chair.

"Jeez Gru, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Edith said, clutching her heart.

"Oh, sorry. But, what exactly are you doing just... sitting 'ere?" Gru asked.

"Uh, well I'm gonna got to the skate park in like... two hours?" she said looking at the clock. "Ugh!"

"With whom exactly?"

"No one, can't a girl just go out and skate have some fun?"

"Well... I-I suppose. Just be home by eight, or I'm coming for you."

"Yes sir!" Edith said, saluting him.

"Good. Now, stop sitting ere doing absolutely noting, understand?"

"Aww, but there's nothing To do." she said. Gru thought for a moment. "Well, how 'bout a snack for starters?" Gru asked.

"... well, okay?" Edith said, following Gru into the kitchen.

* * *

Finally, what seemed like an eternity, she glanced at the clock, and headed for the garage, calling to Margo to tell Gru that she was going to the skate park. She went into the garage, grabbed her board, and headed straight for the park. She sped, faster and faster and faster past the forest, gaining more speed with each kick, until she stopped into the entrance of the park. "Awesome!" Edith said, adjusting her hat a bit.

The skater looked around for a bit, and then spotted Darren. She waved to him, and skated over to where he was. He was wearing a black tank top, and black shorts, and his hat from earlier. "Hey, what's up Edith?" he asked.

"Oh, nothin much, ya know? Just skating around."

"Right," he said pulling his hat up. "so, wanna show me watcha got?"

"You're on!" she said. And with that, she sped away, spinning her board around, and gaining great air time on the ramps. Once she was air born, she pressed a button on her skate board, which activated her rocket boasters. Edith twirled around, and sped back to the ground, gaining even more speed. She skated over towards the other ramp, and did a few flips, coming to a halt when she hit the ground again.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Darren. "How did you DO that?"

"Oh, my dad's made a few notification on my board. Cool right?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, only like every kid's dream in the whole fricken world man! I mean, like the coolest skate date EVER! Can you teach me how ta do that?" he asked.

"Well... I mean my dad's the one who made the notica...tions... thingsy, so you'd have to talk to him."

"Can we?"

"Um... yeah, but later though. After we'er done skating- I wanna show what I can do without the rockets!" she said.

"Wait, why would you wanna skate without the rockets when you could easily be air born?"

"Cause, being air born is cool and all, but I like to keep it old style sometimes."

"Why?"

"Cause, I start off slow, nice and easy at first, and then I get REALLY wild! Just gotta get into the spirit is all." she said.

"Well, can ya get in the spirit a little faster? That was WAY cool!" he said.

"Well, give me a few minutes to freshen up, then I'll get started." Edith said. And with that, she was off. He watched her spin around, and twirl and kick. It was... pretty impressive for a girl thought!

After two hours of no stop skating, Edith finally took a break. She walked over, shakily, and panting, she asked "So, how was I?"

"AWESOME!" he said, clapping. In fact, Edith didn't even realize that every kid in the park was watching her skate, sitting down, and getting it ALL on video. Only when she stopped, did they all start clapping (after Darren) and she pulled her hat down a bit, embarrassed. She smiled though, and took a bow.

Edith grabbed Darren by the arm, and pulled over to the other side of the ramp, where no one could see them. "What's wrong?" Darren asked.

"Nothing, I just REALLY hate these damn crowds!"

"Well, let's go over there." he said, walking over to the bleachers. They sat down for a while, and made some small talk. "And that was the day I almost got adopted." Edith finished.

"Wait, so when they interviewed you, you actually asked them where a... baby came from?" he chuckled.

"Heh, heh, yeah!" she laughed. The two burst into laughter, and Edith choked on her tears. "Yeah, those were the days."

"Oh, I feel ya!" said Darren. "So, ah, you... wanna skate again?"

"Sure." Edith grabbed her board, when Darren almost shouted.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Uh... it's just that," Darren said, looking at her board. "I... just... just ya know, kinda- you wanna ride it?" Edith interrupted.

"Uh huh!" he said, panting. Edith sighed, and then handed him the board. He sprinted down towards the ramps, and sped to the tallest, highest one in the park. Once he was high enough, he pressed the button, and went air born! But, unfortunately for Darren, he didn't know how to skate on a flying board, so the poor boy was sent hurtling towards solid asphalt!

Darren couldn't even think before he hit the ramp, and landed on the ground. Edith rushed over to him, and turned him around concern flashing in her eyes. _what the hell was I thinking?!_ Edith thought, as he gasped. "Oh my fucking GOD! Are you okay?!" she asked, pulling up his hat.

"Yeah," he replied, clutching his nose. "Just a little nose bleed is all."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna... -take it easy for a while?" Edith interupted.

"Yeah, that. Well, Edith I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"I'm really sorry!" she said.

"Naw, it's okay. I'm just gonna put some ice on this." he said, skating away.

"Nice going Edith!" she said to herself, picking up her board, and walking over the bleachers. The kids had all left, so it was just her in the park. Edith sighed and was about to head for home, when she heard a banging against the fence. She got up, and walked over to the source, and saw some kid getting the crap beaten outta him by some older, stronger wannabe. "Well, looks like my luck is begging to turn around. HEY!" she yelled.

The kid turned to her, and dropped the other kid down. "What do you want?" he spat.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice your pathetic attempt to kill that kid." said Edith, walking over to him.

"Listen girl, dis is none 'o ya business, kay? So why doncha do yerself a favor, and clear out!" he yelled.

"Yeah, well that's not gonna happen cause I'm buttin in! So, it IS my business!" she yelled back. The kid advanced on her, peering into Edith's red face.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, kneeling down.

"Yeah!" Edith said, grabbing him by the shoulders, and flipping him around. She pushed him on the ground, and twisted his arm behind his back. Then, she punched him in the back of the head, perhaps a little to hard, knocking him out instantly. "Dumbass." she muttered. Edith looked over to the boy who was curling into a little ball. "Shake yourself off." she said calmly. "I've seen worse, trust me." Edith said. She something around he senses, and turned, seeing another boy behind her.

He was a tall kid, with freckles, ginger, red hair, and he had bright, green eyes, that looked like they were glowing. HE wore a black tank top, and bright blue jeans, and he had on black gloves... street fighting gloves. "You got style... I like that in a kid!" he said, and he turned around, and disappeared into the woods. "Freak," muttered Edith. "Just put some ince on that eye, and you'll be fine." she said, walking back over to her board, and she left the park, headed for home. She had a lot to do.

* * *

So, how's it going? Shitty, crappy, needs improvement, or good, great, best, BWOSS! Let me know in the reviews.

~Biglover.

*Tonight's legit chapter was brought to you by the word: Review. Remember, a review a day keeps the arthritis away!

LOL! Yeah, I know it doesn't make ANY sense, but it's SO funny, cause they sounds alike. Don't like don't read!:D 'S all I have to say!

Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW!:)


	4. Chapter 4:

The next chapter in Knuckles. Kid Ka- Knuckles is making an appearance... Primus help us all!

~Biglover:) (Yes that's my new nickname, don't like, don't care!;)

* * *

French toast, smoked sausage, and thickly, buttered toast entered the girls' room that morning. The fumes traveled up into the dirty, greasy vents, through the door cracks, and soon filled the entire room.

Agnes, being of how little she was, was the first to awake to these heavenly scents. She inhaled with a big deep breath, and she could smell breakfast _just waiting_ for her! Her eyes opened up wide- WIDE!

The little girl didn't even think; she grabbed her unicorn toy, whom she called Charlie, and raced down the stairs. Only when she looked down at her feet did she realize that she was running towards the source of the smell; THE KITCHEN! She jumped off the stairs, lading with an enormous thud, and raced into the kitchen. Panting, she ran to her seat, and immediately ate her wonderfully smelling food.

"Well, Agnes," Gru said with wide, surprised eyes. "Were you 'ungry?" She didn't answer, she only nodded. Gru watched as her littlest kitten ate, still shocked! He couldn't believe that Agnes was _that_ fast! He looked back to the stairs (which did lead to the kitchen). "Well, now all we 'ave to do is wait for the others, right?" he said turning to Agnes, who wasn't listening. He smiled.

Ten minutes later, Margo came down, wearing... well, total Margo clothes- blue jean skirt and crop top jacket, and a green t-shirt. She was wearing sparkly, bright, green eye shadow, and some blush. It really made her look so much older, Gru couldn't help but notice. She didn't look at all as if she was a fourteen year old; she looked like a youg adu- NO! What was he thinking? She was a young girl, who's trying perhaps a little to hard to make a great impression on the kids!

"Morning dad. Edith is still getting ready- it took me A LOT to make her brush her hair, teeth, and wash her face, though I doubt she'll do it thoroughly." Margo said, sitting down, and reading a book. Minutes later, Edith did come down stairs, and sat next to Agnes' syrup stained face (she was small, so when she sat down, you could only see her face). Margo was right about Edith not cleaning herself thoroughly; her hair was a little tangled at the ends, their was a smudge of dirt on her face, and her sweater smelled funky.

"Edith, took you're time, I see." Gru said.

"Yeah." she said, dozing off into her own little world.

"How was skating with that boy?" Margo asked suddenly.

"WHAT? What _boy_?" Gru asked. Time seemed to stop all around them. "Thanks a lot." murmured Edith. "I told I was skating with that one kid."

"Correct, but you didn't tell me it was _booooooeeey_!" he said.

"Well, we talked yesterday, and I told him to skate with me, and we did.- But nothing happened! In fact, he took his time to get there- I thought he wasn't gonna show, but he did! So, it's better for him to have come, then rather having he left in tears, so... yeah." Edith said. Gru was caught between a world where Edith could have been stood up, and left crying, or a world where Edith could have been... doing _things_ with this boy. He didn't want er to feel bad, but then again, the boy could a sex offender... or a drug dealer... or... _worse_! Then again he was only in the sixth grade... but still!

Before Gru could make up his mind, the bus honked, as if the universe seemed to be siding against Gru (as it normally did). "Well, would ya look time?" Edith asked, looking at her wrist. "Well, I'd love to stay here and talk smack with you, but Agnes and I don't want to be late for school! Love ya, see ya, kay bye!" And with that, she grabbed her sister by the arm, and rushed over to their bookbags, carrying them both, and her sister, and rushed out the door in the blink of an eye.

Gru sighed, a heavy sigh, and walked back over to the oldest, who was staring at him, unsure of what to say. "Um... don't worry, I'm sure Edith'll be fine. I'll talk to her, and make sure she doesn't get into trouble. Promise!" she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"It's not dat I don't trust you, but I... 'ave a bad feeling 'bout dis boy is all." Gru returned, sitting down.

"Yeah, but you feeling about everything." Margo protested.

"... I 'ave my reasons for not trusting people, and for having bad feelings about dese dings."

"I know, but he's only a _boy_ in the _sixth_ grade!... I don't think he could do much. Much less would!"

"Well... perhaps you're right."

Frowning, turning her head to her side, and eyebrows dropping, Margo replied with this, "You're not gonna trust him, are you?"

"You got dat right!" Gru returned, almost instantly. "Come on Margo, I dink I can see you're house from here."

* * *

Edith ran out the door, onto the grass, entered the bus, and was off. "Try and get me now, Gru!" she smiled, playfully. She knew who had won this... The also knew that Margo would probably support her, and change Gru's mind. She won!... She just couldn't mention him much... or let anyone mention him in front of Gru, and she would fine. Edith walked down the bus isle, and sat down at the very last seat. Agnes was already sitting next to one of her peers, and was giggling about something like unicorns, or what not.

"Hey, I remember you." said a voice next to her. Edith jumped. "Who're you?! And how'd you do that?" she asked. "One minute I'm alone, then I turn my head, the next thing ya know, you appear out of nowhere!"

"Take it easy. I just happen to know some martial arts is all. I appear and reappear out of nowhere, it's a thing I do." he said.

"Oh... cool!" Edith smiled

"Yeah I know, it is." he said.

"So, ya remember me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you remember me. Ya know, from yesterday, at the skate park? I was the kid beating up that other kid who got up in my face, ya knows?"

Edith took a good look at him, and studied him more closely; he had ginger hair, bright green eyes, the same blue jeans and black tank top... except he was wearing white tape around his fingers, darker, bluer jeans, and a white tank top on.

"Oh yeah, I do remember you. You were that guy who banged that kid up against the fence, right?"

"Yup, the only who can brake a kids nose with one punch." he smiled, showing her his street fighter gloves.

"Street fighter?"

"Yeah, cool right? It's like a bunch a secret gangs made up of kids, who just wanna beat other kids up, some for the fun of it, sometimes for the fun of it, sometimes, ta release anger, sometimes to get revenge... Again, like a bunch a secret gangs. Oh, and I even my own nickname, courteously of all those who faced my knuckles! They call me Kid-KA Knuckles "

"Kid- Ka Knuckles?

"Yeah."

"Well, what gang are you in?" Edith asked.

"Secret gangs kid, secret gangs. But, I mean with moves like yours... and being adopted by a super villain who stole the moon and all." he said, smiling," we could use you.

"Wait, how'd you know I was adopted by... ya know?!" Edith whispered, looking around her, eyes bugged out.

"Look, relax, take it easy! I just happen to know cause my dad's a super villain. Trained me ter fight, hack into computers, pick a lock, and everything! I mean yer dad stole the freakin moon! Everyone knows you! But, see my dad, he was kidnap a few months ago... Somethin' 'bout dis bank er whatever. But don't worry, dis sortta thing happens a lot- as oten as it can get! Anyways, I seen what yer dads done, 'n no doubt, he's been teaching ya some moves, and I saw what you did back dere. I'll even admit it if ya want me to- ya got moves, mad moves! I wanna see dem move put ta the test though."

"Wait what are you saying?"

"I'm sayin I might want ya to join up with me. I got a few boys who could sure as hell take down 'bout a buncha kids. See, we kids, like you and me are the kind who can take down 'bout twenty kids all at once. See Edith- and don't ask how I know your name-, we were all trained from other Super Villains, and we all go out and... basically do whatever they tell us... or do whatever we want, when we want! Lemme ask ya dis, ya ever been in a helicopter before?" asked the kid.

"Uh... no." Edith replied

"Mhhm. Ya ever earn over 10,000 dollars?"

"NO!"

"Yeah I though so... And uh... do ya still want revenge on that ol' orphanage 'o yers?"

"Well... yeah, I- I guess."

"Right. And see, I need your moves put to the test. My gang and I found out about a truck that supposed to be carrying some cargo er... whatever. We heard der was some money in dat truck."

"... well, how much money is in that ah, truck of yours?"

"Heard der was a couple grand. Plus, maybe one of the guys know somethin' bout where my dad is. Want in?" he asked.

"You mean... you want m-me to join you and your gang?" she stammered.

"Yeah... if yer good 'nuff." he said.

"For a couple grand? OH HO, YOU BET YER ASS I'M GOOD ENOUGH!" she breathed.

"Good. Show up at that skate park 'o yers tonight. Same time, same place. Got it?" he asked.

"Got it!" she smiled.

"Good Oh, and uh, listen kid, don't ell anyone 'bout dis, kay? See, if anyone- even yer dad found out, we're ruined! We gotta keep a low profile, kay? DON'T TELL NO ONE! Otherwise I'll have to like... kill you or something, okay?." the kid said, standing up and rising to walk back to his seat.

"Kay." Edith said, nodding furiously.

"Wait, what's that over there?" he asked, pointing out the window

"What?" Edith asked. But when she turned around, the kid was gone. "Oh, he's good!" Edith said.

* * *

The school went normal, as it did yesterday, only Edith was WAY to excited for the skating park! She couldn't believe that that boy wanted her to join a _boys'_ gang! She was wanted by boys! She could already see herself as the world's most terrifying supper villain! Feared by everyone- so much, that they even feared to speak her name!

Darren was talking with is friends most of the day, but had invited her to skate with her all the more. She, of course, totally told him that she would skate with him again over the weekend. It was THE most exciting time of her life! She was gonna be apart of a secret gang, another skate- date, and Goth Chick was nowhere to be seen or found! It was gonna be the most exciting moments of her life!

* * *

So, how's it goin? Good, exciting, bad, needs improvement or what? Tell me what you think over the reviews, and don't be an anonymous loser! IF you have any requests or something you would like to see in future chapters, PLEASE let me know, cuz i REALLY wanna knw what my valuable fans have to say!:D

~Biglover, keepin it exciting, and leaving you over the edge of your seats, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, SANE PEOPLE AND CRAZYS (kinda like me) HALLELUIA, I'M OUT!:D :D :D :D


End file.
